Trenchcoats and Candy Bars
by Emarye
Summary: In which, Bonnie wants to pretend to be a grown up and of course Freddy agrees to this idea on their monthly candy run. [Kid! Freddy and Bonnie - Human! Freddy and Bonnie - Pre-slash - Fluffy One-shot]


Trenchcoats and Candy Bars

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bonnie giggled and brandished the large trenchcoat in front of Freddy's nose with a mischeivious smile.

"Come on! It'll be fun; you know you want to!"

The brown-haired six year old looked at his black-haired compainion hesitently, eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"I... don't think it'd be bad..." He slowly mumbled, blue eyes brightening at the thought. Bonnie squealed excitedly, the younger boy hugging Freddy tightly. "Yay! Thank you!"

Freddy smiled and nudged Bonnie off gently, redirecting his attention to the trenchcoat that sat in a crumpled heap on the ground.

"Let's do this!"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Freddy's legs shook with the effort it took to move with Bonnie on his shoulders, but the taller boy managed well enough.

They'd managed to fit the trenchcoat over the both of them, the coat buttoned mostly (with one on Freddy's eyelevel open so he could see) and the collar pulled up to hide some of Bonnie's face.

Bonnie had come up with the idea to put on a large brimmed hat too, so "they'd seem like a real grown up".

They were outside Sweet Treats, the local candy store, and armed with a crumpled handful of dollars.

Freddy held his breath as Bonnie pulled the door, stumbling backwards awkwardly to open it and tumbling inside on unsteady legs.

The store owner, Fredbear, smiled (indulgently but the boys didn't know that word) when he spotted the coat-clad duo. "Hello sir, how may I help you today?"

Freddy panicked for a moment before Bonnie spoke, voice ridiculously low and throaty compared to his usual cheerful high-pitched voice.

"W- I'm just lookin'." Bonnie said in that silly low voice, and Freddy wanted to facepalm when he heard the almost slip-up.

Fredbear nodded, gesturing vaguely to the shop before going back to work on whatever he was doing before (paperwork, but in the boys' mind he could have been drawing or something). "Alright, just tell me if you need anything."

Bonnie nodded and Freddy ambled as casually as he could to the chocolates aisle, as that was their favorite of them all.

A little nudge on his side later and Freddy found himself in front of the sponge candy part, looking at the prices through his little peephole. He slowly bent his legs, and Bonnie leaned down to hear what Freddy had to say.

"Take the box over by the Mars Bars... it's cheaper; I think." He whispered, and a chubby hand slipped out of the long coat arm to pick up the box obediently.

Next, the duo shuffled to get a bag of caramels. They repeated the process of Freddy picking out the cheapest one, and Bonnie taking the item suggested.

Slowly but steadily they finished, finishing their hoard with four candy bars, two medium bags of assorted candies, one bag of 'coin' chocolate, two sodas, and one small bag of hard candies that they liked.

And then came the task of paying.

They had saved up $19 over the two weeks since they'd last been in the store just for their candy run, and if Freddy was right in his math they'd have $4 left after they paid.

They trooped over to the counter, Bonnie clumsily dropping the candy on the counter and tugging at the pocket he'd put the money in. Freddy held in a giggle as Bonnie's wandering hand brushed over his side, wriggling slightly away from it before straightening.

Fredbear had finished scanning the candies and putting them in a plastic bag and was currently watching with an amused expression. "It'll be $15.50, sir."

Bonnie let out a triumphant 'yes!' when he managed to find the wad of money, placing it on the counter enthusiastically.

Fredbear chuckled but counted out the amount, placing the change required on the counter next to the bag. "Have a good day, sir."

Freddy smiled as Bonnie plopped the change in the bag and walked to the door, briefly wrestling with it before they were outside and their laughter filled the air.

Bonnie wriggled on his aching shoulders, and the smaller boy hopped off with a beaming smile barely visible from his hat's brim.

"We did it!" He cheered, and Freddy grinned toothily at his best friend. "That we did, bunny."

Bonnie giggled at the nickname, hugging the taller boy enthusiastically.

"Can't wait to do this again, teddy bear!"


End file.
